


You & I (Zouis)

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wasn’t usualy this loud, but after constant teasing on stage he couldn’t quite contain himself. And Louis, oh Louis knew exactly what he was doing to his younger soon to be fiance. Because Louis had a busy night planned, and maybe the other boys happen to hear all of this going on.</p><p>or  The one where Zayn is extremely loud, to the point where Louis has to gag him and the other boys get off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I (Zouis)

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can tell it has been quite a while since I’ve updated, and I’m sorry about that. I meant to finish this one-shot back in May, but then I had finals and had to study which is why I’m just now uploading this. But remember to comment, leave kudos, and leave me your prompts and I’ll try to get them done soon.

　　　　The boys were off break for their ORTA tour, while they were pumped to be performing again you could also see the sexual tension between Zayn and Louis from miles away. It’s not their fault for this seeing as their schedules were now busy trying to prepare to come back from the break and making sure everything was just right. Also everything Louis and Zayn did try to do anything sexual someone always irrupted them, meaning they’d have no time for themselves. Now while they loved the boys and their crew they did need some time alone, together.  
　　　　As you can see the Louis and Zayn depended on each other. They were like white on rice, you couldn’t have one without the other. But lately the little time they did get to each other just wasn’t cutting it. Sure at the end of the day they had each other to turn to but they’d be so tired that they would immediately would climb into bed and fall asleep tangled into one another.  
　　　　It was second show in Cardiff and Louis wouldn’t be surprised if the fans could even sense the tension. They were constantly teasing each other all night. Or more or so Zayn was doing things to rile him up. Like continuously licking and biting his lips, and even flirting with Liam which didn’t prove to be all that hard. Moments like Ziam, Ziall, and Zarry, Louis hated because Louis was the only person going out with Zayn. Not any of the other boys like fans had hoped. Zouis was the only real thing. Oh how Louis especially hated Ziam, he hated it with a burning passion. Ziam was as real as Nicki Minaj’s tits. Meaning not at all, and Louis definitely wasn’t foward to getting on his phone and seeing pictures of the ‘Ziam’ moments online. It looked like Louis would have to remind Zayn who he belonged to. They were currently singing Clouds and Louis walked over to Zayn to whisper into his ear.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I know what you’re doing Zee. I hoped you’re prepared for tonight, since you want to act like a little slut I’m going to treat you like one”  
　　　　  
　　　　Zayn tried to discreetly hide his moan and will his pants not to tighten up. Louis smirked during the rest of the performance while occasionally doing things on stage to purposely tease him. Such as grabbing his dick through his pants, grouping his butt as he walked past, and ‘accidently’ spilling water down his white shirt.  
　　　　So all in all after the show Zayn was incredibly horny and partially rubbing up against Louis. Louis in turn just ignored Zayn, and walked with the rest of the boys to van. Once getting in the van Louis purposely sat in between Liam and Harry so Zayn was forced to sit elsewhere. During the whole ride to the hotel Louis basically sexted Zayn about the things he would do to him once they got to their hotel room.  
　　　　Finally after arriving to the hotel, the boys made their way up to their own rooms. Once in their shared room Louis shut the door and slowly took of his jacket.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I’m going to take shower, by the the time I come back I want you spread and ready” Louis commanded.  
　　　　  
　　　　“B-But Lou I can’t wait that long”  
　　　　  
　　　　“You will wait that long if I tell you to. If I have to put a cock ring on you I will.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“NO! NO Please don’t I can wait”  
　　　　  
　　　　“You know what I think? I think I should put a cock ring on you. Undress now! I’ll be right back”  
　　　　Louis over to the bathroom and got the shower running. After that he walks out the bathroom and into his and Zayn’s hotel suite. Opening his suitcase Louis pulls a bunch of clothes out and find his hidden toys he’d brought along with him during tour for this occasion. Finally looking up at a dark eyed Zayn lying on the bed spread out with his arms and legs bend, doggy-style on the bed he walks over to him.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Since you were such a bad boy for Daddy, I have to put a cock ring on you.” Louis said with his voice dropping two octaves, making his voice rougher and slightly deeper than usual.  
　　　　  
　　　　Louis walked over to the bed and slowly slipped the vibrating cock ring on Zayn, watching as his eyes closed in ecstasy.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Ah no touching. Unless you want your punishment to be worse.” Louis commented seeing Zayn trying to touch his dick.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Maybe I should get out the handcuffs too, since you can’t keep your hands still” And with that Louis walked back over to his suitcase to retrieve his handcuffs. Louis walked back over to Zayn and handcuffed him to the bed posts.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I’ll be back I’m going to take my shower.”  
　　　　  
**************

　　　　Finally having finished his shower after about 30 minutes Louis walked out the bathroom. Although he purposely took his time in the shower, pleasuring himself seeing as the sight of Zayn naked and handcuffed to the bed with a vibrating cock ring was too much for him. Walking into the hotel room Louis was met with the sight of sweating, moaning mess of a boyfriend. His dick was a bright red and Zayn was helplessly trying to squirm around for more contact.  
　　　　Seeing as Zayn had his eyes closed he didn’t notice Louis had finished his shower. Louis had decided that Zayn was making far to much noise and went to his suitcase to pull out gag ball. Louis dropped his towel and walked over to Zayn.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Zayn” Louis called out, making his raven haired boyfriend look up at him.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Mmmmh?” Zayn replied barely being able to talk due to the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Since you’re such a little slut and couldn’t keep quiet I’m going to have to gag you.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“N-No I can be quite Daddy I promise”  
　　　　  
　　　　“It’s too late Zee”  
　　　　  
　　　　Walking over to Zayn, Louis carefully put the gag around his mouth, silencing his moans and whimpers. Louis stopped the vibrating cock ring from well vibrating.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Now I’m going to take this cock ring off of you, but if you cum I expect you cum again later.”  
　　　　  
　　　　Zayn rapidly nodded his head in confirmation.  
　　　　  
　　　　Taking that as his ok to go Louis licked the tip of Zayn’s leaking cock and it only took about 5 seconds for Zayn to cum.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I hope you didn’t think that was all for tonight Zee, you have a busy schedule.”  
　　　　  
　　　　Louis uncuffed Zayn’s arms from the bed and flipped him over. Trailing kisses down Zayn’s back Louis sucked his sweet spot, making Zayn’s hips arch slightly. Finally moving down to his thighs, Louis spread Zayn’s legs apart and pressed kisses across the insides of Zayn’s thighs.  
　　　　Louis spread Zayn’s asschecks apart and lick a stripe down it.  
　　　　  
　　　　“F-Fuck Zayn you always manage to taste good” Louis moaned out.  
　　　　  
　　　　Louis licked around the rim of Zayn’s asshole, smirking at the way Zayn was whimpering around the ball gag.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You lick that don’t you baby? You like when daddy eats your arse out?”  
　　　　  
　　　　Finally done with the tease Louis kisses Zayn’s asshole and stuck his tongue inside. Louis licked inside of Zayn’s velvety walls, making loud obscene noises while doing so. Deciding a bit of prep would be good Louis stuck a finger right along side his tongue. Having done so many times Louis found Zayn’s prostate quickly. Slipping another finger in along his tongue Louis massaged Zayn’s prostate causing the younger boys back to arch off the bed. Louis noticed Zayn’s hips stuttering his telltale sign he was about to cum. Louis quicked his attack on Zayn’s prostate causing Zayn to let out a loud whimper despite the ball gag, and came over the bed sheets.  
Finally deciding to not ignore his leaking cock anymore Louis pumped his shaft a few times, before rolling Zayn over on his back so he could face the Bradford boy. For the first time that night Louis connected his lips to his younger lover. Louis licked his way inside Zayn’s mouth as he slowly guided his cock to Zayn’s ass.  
　　　　Despite Louis loosing Zayn up, he still managed to be extremely tight. Louis had to stop himself for a few moments after slipping completely in so he wouldn’t come. After readying himself Louis thrusted in at a fast pace. Gripping onto Zayn’s hips Louis quickened his pace and pulled almost completed out before roughly slamming back in. This continued for a while until Louis felt his release near. Louis pace became uneven and sloppy as he watched Zayn try to reach and touch his cock. Louis slapped Zayn’s hands away wanting to make him release from just his cock.  
Louis took the ball gag off of Zayn wanting to hear his precious moans. As Zayn reached his third orgasam of the day he let out one of the loudest moans Louis had heard.  
Since Zayn and Louis’ room was connected to the other boys Liam, Niall, and Harry just so happened to hear all the noise going on. Now they would be lying to themselves if they said what they were hearing was undeniably hot. Now the other thing they probably wouldn’t mention to anyone else is that they got off on it. Seeing as Zayn and Louis’ room was right in the middle of the others they couldn’t help but to hear it. Especially with how loud Zayn in particular was being.  
But back to Zayn and Louis, Louis’ hips stuttered his pace rough and sloppy. Finally Louis’ hips stilled as he released deep inside of Zayn filling him up. As Louis slipped out of Zayn, he put one of his fingers in Zayn and got some of his cum in on his finger.

　　　　“Open up” Louis commanded placing a finger to Zayn’s mouth, and watching as he opened his mouth to taste Louis’ cum.  
　　　　  
　　　　After wiping Louis’ finger clean Louis kissed Zayn once again while walking to their en-suite bathroom for a rag to wipe them up. Once Louis was done cleaning himself and Zayn off he laid in the bed besides Zayn and tucked themselves under the covers. Zayn wasted no time in intertwining their fingers together and curling up in Louis.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I love you Lou” Zayn whispered.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I love you too, Zee” Louis whispered back, as they both fell asleep.  
　　　　  
END


End file.
